


We'll Be Alright

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL All-Star Weekend, Cupid Mitch Marner, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: Mitch lets TK realise that, hm, maybe Nols might actually love him back?
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheifsforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheifsforlife/gifts).



> this is again for the discord weekly challenge! its a gift for q coz she gave me the idea, i hope u like it <3 this is absolutely not proofread so sorry for any mistakes ahhh

TK’s never been at the All Star Game but he doesn’t know why he expected anything less than bars every night. They can’t get sloshed because of the game tomorrow, still, it’s always fun getting to hang out with Mitch and their other GTA buddies again.

Patty is across the bar chatting with Nico, he looks over at TK’s booth like he’s angry, which, what why is he glaring so harshly? Looking closely it seems like he’s mad at Mitch and that should be virtually impossible, given the fact Mitch is almost always a huge ball of sunshine.

Mitch notices him squinting, “Finding Nolan? Oh, why does he look so angry?” Understanding crosses his face but TK is still staring in confusion.

“Teeks, you don’t realise this do you?” TK is genuinely so confused at that moment because somehow Mitch knows Nols better than him? 

“Nolan likes you, bro.”

“Uh- no, not possible. He’s way too fucking far out of my league, have you seen the absolute manrocket he is,” above all, pity shines through Mitch’s expression but for what, TK isn’t exactly sure; it could be the fact TK is oblivious as hell or it could also be the fact that Patty is never ever going to like him back.

“Mitchy, I’m not that unaware of my feelings okay? No hockey robot here, I know I like Patty, I’ve liked him since I first met him,” TK smiles bitterly, “I’ve come to terms with the fact Nols is never going to like me back, I’m just the annoying little shit he’s teammates with.”

These thoughts used to hurt but he’s had three years to ponder over them. Whilst it’d be nice to date Nols and do all that boyfriend shit with him, it wouldn’t be worth ruining their friendship confessing. Even if he did there’s no guarantee Patty likes him back and if he did who’s to say they’ll be together for all that long?

“I’ve thought about every scenario Mitchy and only about two of them have good outcomes,” he tries to chuckle but it comes out rough and watery, TK has to control himself, he’s not going to cry in the middle of some St. Louis bar, that’s stupid.

Mitchy starts again, “Well for what it’s worth, I think he loves you, he’s just afraid of admitting it,” TK opens his mouth to interrupt but Mitch continues on, “When he glanced over to you, he stopped glaring immediately and his gaze turned all soft, if that isn’t love I honestly don’t know what is bro.”

It sets TK off again, even though he thinks he’s gone through all the worst things that could happen, apparently Mitch sees something good that could come out of it. “I’m still not going to tell him though, there’s too much at risk, like our friendship and the team. It’s not only going to involve the two of us.”

Mitchy nods before beaming, “You wanna see how much you can piss off Nolan by dancing with me?” 

TK doesn’t even manage to nod before he’s being dragged towards the dance floor filled with a sea of swaying people. Mitch nudges him into the crowd, placing his hands on TK’s shoulders twisting him in the direction of Nols. 

It’s strange to see Nols glaring at them with so much annoyance in his eyes, even if Nols is always looking at him like this, there’s usually fondness laced through his gaze but this- this is just pure, pure irritation for the two of them.

Teeks is quickly surrounded by a hoard of massive hockey players, blocking Nols from his sight. He feels huge hands gripping his waist, it feels familiar but he’s about to turn around and deck whoever thought it would be fine to just touch him like this.

There’s a familiar rasp in his ear - Nolan. He freezes, “Teeks, what are you trying to do with Mitch?” So maybe there was truth in Mitchy’s words, huh, as he’s thinking about that, Patty’s grip on his waist tightens and he’s pulled further into Nols’ chest.

“Patty, what are you doing to me?” Teeks smirks, “Are you perhaps jealous?” He knows Patty is riled up now and it’s easy to test his theory of whether Nols actually likes him back now.

He shoves his hips backwards to grind his ass against Nols, oh- huh- Patty’s hard in his jeans grinding back against him. “Teeks, stop fucking around,” Nols’ voice has dropped an octave, mumbly growling going straight to TK’s gut.

“You wanna head back early? I’m sure there’s more things we can do at the hotel than here,” his voice is cheeky, he knows he sounds like a little shit right now, it’s the exact voice that riles so many of their opponents up.

Patty nips playfully at his ear before shoving him off the dance floor and back to their booth to collect their jackets. Teeks purposefully walks slower because he can see the impatience shining through Nols irritation. 

Everyone knows he lives off of being loud and annoying, his team tells him to shut up all the time for fucks sake, but seeing Nols so pissed off gets him going. It puts a little bounce in his step and he smiles smugly up at Nols.

“Just hurry the fuck up, you fucker.” 

Patty’s glare has turned even harsher now, TK can’t resist chirping him just to see him flush even more, “Impatient much Patty? We’ll be there soon,” a huge hand comes over TK’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

“Mmph, mrph,” he licks at Patty’s palm but this has become such a common occurrence, not even that will deter Patty. It lasts all the way up until they reach the entrance of the hotel; the lift ride is awkward, it’s full of thick unresolved tension, anticipation of what will happen in their room.

As Nols fumbles with the room key, TK wonders what actually will happen inside, Nols has shown that he wants TK but was that just a fluke?

There’s an uncomfortable moment where they’re both standing frozen in the entryway but soon Patty’s lips are on his, it’s what he’s been waiting the past three years for and none of his fantasies measure up to the real thing.

Nolan’s lips are slick against his, sweet and desperate for more, it’s so much more intense than he expected, years of tension bleeding into this kiss. As they break apart for air TK lips lift, “Guess this means you love me then, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/) if anyone has ideas or concrit for me pls comment down below!! i love reading them to improve my writing <3


End file.
